1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a human or robotic, hand manipulatable implement having relatively movable work engaging surfaces to function as a hemostat, forceps, tweezers, to clamp upon or pick up small objects, or to function as an eating utensil.
2. Background
An eating utensil commonly referred to as "chopsticks" comprises two elongated cylindrical objects whose distal ends are utilized to pick up and hold food by relative opening and then closing movements of such distal ends. In operative use, the upper regions of the chopsticks are held and manipulated by the index and middle fingers and thumb of one hand with slight pressure applied along with transmitted hinging movement from such upper regions to cause the distal ends to open and close. Considerable manipulative skill is required to operate a pair of chopsticks.
Since the contacting surfaces of the distal ends of the chopsticks are essentially point contacts, it is difficult to pick up and hold food via frictional contact for the reason that the surface area of frictional contact is minimal.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to contribute to the solution of the discussed problems of the prior art by providing a manipulatable implement for use as an eating utensil that comprises one cylinder that is halved, requires little manipulative skill to operate and has considerable surface area for frictional or engaging contact in picking up and holding food.